drscandefandomcom-20200214-history
Matyi Nagy
Matyi Nagy is a character, and one of the sixteen participants of the Summer Camp Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Summer Camp. OVERVIEW The short introduction, as seen on page 13 of the novel, is as follows: "He's a real OG at the summer camp, who's been around longer than both of us ''(Bence & Vince). He's a very kind and nice guy, who often acts like a real gentleman. But he also tends to be quite weird at times, and so was sometimes made fun of by us, especially for his hopeless crush on one of the girls here. But deep down, he's a really cool guy, and a great friend." - Bence Diós'' His gentleman-like qualities come from both his dark childhood, and his military training at a young age. He's also well-versed with horses, and has been dealing with them for several years. Because of these things, he's grown into a very diligent and disciplined young man, which means he doesn't have any difficulty behaving himself, or bossing other people around, except for when he's with his friends; at times like that, he tends to lose his head a bit. As a friend, he's very trustworthy and reliable, since he strongly believes in those qualities himself. Even though he has a tough life with his foster father, who took him in from an orphanage, he rarely talks about his private matters and instead always focuses on the summer camp itself when he's there. However, most likely because he had a different childhood and early teenage years than most others, his social abilities are also lackluster in a few areas. He can hardly detect sarcasm or irony, or when other people cringe at him, and is often brutally honest and says whatever's on his mind, even in situations when that's not the most appropriate. Also, due to his childhood being virtually non-existent, his mental age is considered to be somewhat younger than his actual age. On a positive note, this almost always makes conversing with him an absolute blast full of funny moments. SUMMER CAMP KILLING GAME Prologue & Chapter 01 Matyi most likely couldn't process the situation he had gotten into when the killing game began. He was quite shaken at a few things that were said, but generally he remained calm and rational, like nothing bad was actually going on. He had no issue participating in the Mario Kart session, either. Later, when Bence was late to the football game because he overslept, Matyi was left on the bench to balance the game out. He was very happy that he could play, when Bence eventually joined. He firmly believed in Szofi's plan against the time limit, without a second thought. This goes to show that although he rarely talks to her, he has a high amount of respect for her, as Helga's 'heir' to the summer camp. When Matyi first saw Gergő's dead body, he easily had the wildest reaction of all. Probably because that was the point when he had no choice but to accept the legitimacy of the killing game. He had a very strong alibi for the first murder though, thanks to Soma, who allegedly stayed up until right before the murder happened. Since he slept in the same dorm as Matyi, he could attest the fact that Matyi never moved from his bed. Matyi was largely passive in the investigation and the trial, since he didn't have much involvement with the case. Chapter 02 When the remaining fourteen survivors were presented with the first key, Matyi immediately viewed it as a possible trap. However, once it was assured not to be one, he quickly got to making as efficient use of it as possible, suggesting that everyone split up to search for the right keyhole. During the search, it was also he who noticed something peculiar about the tree near the gate, leading to the discovery of the five keyholes. On the way to the forest, Matyi had a childish theory regarding Monokuma's challenge: He suggested that it may be a game of hide and seek, with the losers getting punished with death. Later, at the forest's edge, he was the only person who wasn't scared at all from venturing into its depths during the darkest hours of the night. Once the trip inside the forest began, he was the first one to notice that they were going on a different pathway than the one Zalán used to take them on. Later on, at the clearing in the woods, Matyi suggested the game of Truth or Dare to be played. Because of this, he was the first to go, and directed his question towards Bence, asking him whether he still loved Zsófi. Bence firmly denied it, without much hesitation, despite being amused by Matyi's directness with him. Matyi then called her his 'sweetheart', which was met with laughter by Vince. A few minutes later, he was involved with Bence's dare for Maxi; Maxi had to give him a kiss somewhere on his face. Once the second murder scene was discovered, Matyi was once again the person with the most intense reaction. During the trial, he was also the most surprised when Monokuma decided to offer his assistance to clear up a grey area in the case. Chapter 03 Matyi appeared in Vince's dream at the beginning of the chapter, as a 'familiar face', referring to his regular appearance at the summer camp. At lunchtime on the fourth day, Matyi was helping Szofi and Zsófi make lunch. Clearly he volunteered to do so, though, since he was soon brushed off by Zsófi. After that, he joined Vince, Dani and Tomi in their workout session, bringing Maxi, Soma, Bia and Kata along with him. Vince noted his impressive pace of doing pushups. Following the various exercises thought up by Tomi, the trio of Matyi, Vince and Tomi went for a round in the sauna before eating. While in the sauna, Vince described what Matyi looked like in his mind: "His usual joyful and calm expression was now completely deteriorated. He was still putting on a smile and a lively face, but he looked much darker. As if he had aged five years." After that, Matyi expressed his frustration in the way the summer camp's community handled the killing game situation. He also said that he wouldn't kill anyone, since that would only cause disappointment for Zsófi. During the phone call with Zalán, Matyi raised the possibility that the mastermind is controlling the killing game from the outside. When Matyi, Maxi and Soma moved into Zalán's old room, Tomi brought up toothpasting, which was a reminder of five years prior, when Matyi became the victim of a savage prank by Zalán.